Um motivo nobre
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Não era normal vê-la sozinha e parada.


**Nota da autora:** Fanfiction baseada em um dialogo entre os Three Ligths, Minako e Rei que ocorre no Ato 45 do mangá , antes da Galáxia atacar as duas. O conteúdo da conversa tem a ver com "Codiname wa Salior V".

**Disclaimer:** Não me pertecem!!

**Um motivo nobre**

Eu não sei o que estou fazendo aqui... Poderia estar fazendo várias coisas, algumas importantes e outras nem tanto. Podia estar cumprindo as minhas funções e ir para a cama. Então, por que razão estou aqui? Parada no meio deste corredor enquanto meu corpo exigia que eu fosse descansar e minha mente que fosse para outro lugar?

Dei mais alguns passos em direção ao que prendia minha atenção. Ela não parecia notar minha presença, mas isso não implicava que ela realmente não soubesse. Apesar do aspecto delicado e quase frágil, ela ainda era uma guerreira. Ela esta com os dois cotovelos apoiados no balcão da varanda, segurando o rosto com as duas mãos. O cabelo dourado estava espalhado pelos ombros e pelo perfil observava-se uma expressão vaga.

"Minako?" – a voz saiu mais receosa do que imaginei.

Ela apenas suspirou. Parecia cansada, não tinha como afirmar com certeza já que ela ainda estava de costas para mim. De repente ela se virou para mim com um sorriso radiante, aquele eterno ponto de referência, um porto seguro para as inseguranças.

"Sim, Rei-chan?" – a voz dela sempre era cheia de alegria mesmo em momentos ruins.

"O que faz aqui sozinha e parada?" – tentei não parecer preocupada, mas pela expressão dela havia falhado.

"Estava olhando o céu..." – Minako falou sorrindo de leve e depois voltou o olhar para cima. – "Não precisa me olhar com essa cara, Rei-chan... Como se eu fosse fazer algo de errado. Eu ainda tenho controle sobre as coisas que faço..."

"Não estava pensando isso, baka!" – soltei sem perceber a ofensa, mas ela apenas aumentou o sorriso sem me olhar. Poderia falar mal dela a noite inteira e a única reação seria essa. Odiava aquele sorrisinho de quem está sempre certo.

"Então, o que é?" – perguntou docemente ainda olhando para algum ponto distante do céu.

"Eu já falei..." – resmunguei sem muita vontade, apoiando os braços no mesmo balcão.

"Parece nervosa..." – Minako dizia melodiosamente e depois soltava um suspiro enquanto me olhava. – "Tem certeza que é só isso, Rei-chan? Você realmente parou tudo o que estava fazendo apenas para saber o que eu fazia aqui... Sozinha e parada?"

Parei de analisar os desenhos entalhados no balcão de pedra e olhei para Minako pela primeira vez. Ela parecia séria apesar do tom jocoso que havia utilizado. Cheguei mais perto dela e puxei um das mexas de cabelo, brincando com ela entre meus dedos.

"Você não costuma ficar sozinha e muito menos parada, Mina-chan..." – respondi lentamente e completei depois de um tempo. – "Isso seria um motivo muito bom..."

Ela sorriu um pouco piscando algumas vezes antes de pôr as mãos nos meus ombros e sussurrar em meu ouvido:

"Mas esse não é o real motivo, não é?"

"Você parece triste, Mina-chan..." – eu disse depois que ela se afastou. – "Desde aquele dia que nós conversamos com os Three Ligths ..."

"Conversamos?" – Minako levantou uma das sobrancelhas como quem confirma que era isso mesmo que ouvia.

"Não me interrompa, Minako..." – falei séria a encarando. – "Você falou uma coisa naquele terraço que... Me deixou pensando por muito tempo..."

Minako apenas me olhava sem nenhuma reação ao que tinha falado a ela antes. Ela não gostava de receber ordens, mas por alguma razão não retorquiu o que eu tinha dito a ela.

"Você disse algo sobre uma pessoa a qual se dedica..." – falei baixo buscado uma das mãos delas e entrelaçando nossos dedos. – "Não que eu não saiba a quem você se referia. Simplesmente, não entendi a..."

Fiquei muda por alguns instantes e abaixei o olhar. Não conseguia terminar a frase e nem ao menos sabia o motivo.

"Tristeza, Rei-chan?" – a voz dela ainda era um suspiro doce.

Olhei de novo para ela. Minako não parecia afetada por aquilo, como se eu não estivesse falando sobre ela. Deslizei os dedos da minha outra mão pela face dela com leveza.

"Sim, Mina-chan... Tristeza. Você parecia triste em dedicar sua vida a Hime..."

"Triste? Não!!! Não por isso!" – Minako falou rápido, com muita pressa em corrigir a impressão que havia passado. – "Nunca me sentiria triste em proteger Usagi-chan. Eu desistiria de tudo, até da minha vida! E de certa forma... Foi isso que fiz... Mas não me arrependo de forma alguma."

"Do que você desistiu?" – perguntei sem pensar se ela me responderia, era bem provável que não.

Por um momento deixei meus olhos viajarem pela expressão dela. Aquele aspecto vago havia voltado, nem ao menos parecia a Minako de sempre. Aquela menina alegre que animava a todos, que viviam errados os ditos populares e que sempre tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

"Você acharia irônico se... A reencarnação da deusa do amor estivesse destinada a viver sem um amor?" – Minako perguntou ainda com o olhar desfocado.

"Do que...?" – por um momento fiquei confusa, mais parecia que ela estava fugindo do assunto do que respondendo a minha pergunta. – "Minako... É isso que você deixou para trás? Não é porque você não tem um namorado que nunca vai ter um..."

Minako voltou seu olhar para mim com um sorriso leve nos lábios.

"Rei-chan... Eu desisti de ter uma vida pessoal, um amor, formar uma família pela nossa Hime... " – ela falava calmamente e em um tom sério. – "Não me arrependo... Amo Usagi-chan mais do que qualquer coisa!"

"Mas isso nunca vai ser suficiente, Minako!" – falei exasperada, aquilo tudo era um absurdo. - "E quando você encontrar sua alma gêmea? O que vai fazer?"

"Eu já achei..." – o tom que ela usou neste momento me assustou, era quase sombrio. – "E... Não pôde fazer nada por essa pessoa... Para convencê-la de que estava errada... Para dizer ao menos uma vez que... A amava. Então, não importa mais..."

"Então você decidiu viver para proteger a Usagi para sempre?" – perguntei sem acreditar em tudo aquilo. Nem ao menos tinha idéia de quem ela falava com tanta dor. – "Trocou sua vida pela proteção dela?"

Minako me olhou serenamente sem sorrir agora:

"Um motivo nobre, não?" – disse suavemente.

"Sim..." – foi a única coisa que consegui fazer, concordar. –" Um motivo nobre..."


End file.
